


Lazyberrys Tragic Backstory

by DeltaSpooks



Series: Lazyberrys wild ride [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Child Abuse, Implied Child Experimentation, My Own AU, Reincarnation, and this papyrus is nicknamed rice krispie, gaster is not a good guy, its like an even mix of Undertale and Underswap, lazzyberry identifies as a girl, no editing we die like men, this sans is nicknamed lazzyberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, she didn't know how long she had been here but by god will she survive. If not for her, then for papyrus.





	Lazyberrys Tragic Backstory

C.O.R.E

Hotlands

 

My eyes were narrowed into slits, as if they were closed if someone didn’t look too closely, which was what I was hopeing for. That he wouldn’t notice that I was awake in hopes that he would leave me be, if only for a few more seconds. The door buzzed, the lazers cut off, and Docter Gaster strolled into the room, not even giving me a glance as he pulled me up by my wrist and dragged me into one of the many testing rooms.

Not wasting any time, he pushed me towards the bed… table… thing. After I got into position, laying down on the freezing cold metal, he activated the magnets underneath, pining my hands to the table. Not for the first time, I wish I was strong enough, or had the tools, to pull of the metal plates that had been drilled into my hands. I closed my eyes, and braced myself.

“ ~~ _ **Beginning test 14-C**_ ”~~

* * *

_You were at your computer, it had been years since the game had come out, almost three years now, but you had only really gotten into the fandom not that long ago. Definitely more than a few months ago, but you couldn’t remember the exact date._

_But that didn’t matter right now._

_Right now, what really mattered, was finishing the last bits of this chapter that you had been working on for a while now. You were so close to the end you could practically taste the bad spaghetti your muse likes to cook._

_But this particular sentece…_

_You stood, stretching as hard as you could before opening the drawer of the desk and pulled out the last cigarrete in the pack. As much as you didn’t want to end up like your mother, you had unfortunately picked up her habit of smoking, although you only did it when you were stressed._

_That didn’t mean it was something you wanted to keep up though._

_Jerking the window open you got out onto the fire escape._

~~_You knew how this night would end._ ~~

~~_**Wake up.** _ ~~

~~_**Wake up!** _ ~~

“ ~~ _ **WAKE UP**_~~!” a sharp crack woke me, the pain slowly encasing my face until the entire left side was throbbing. I breathed carefully, willing that my tears wouldn’t fall. I wouldn’t show this bastard any weakness.  He stared at me apathetically before pressing a button and turning the magnets off, releasing me.

“ ~~ _ **Weak. Pathetic. Why did I ever thing…**_~~ ” He growled in frustration, shoving all of the papers, assorted cups and beakers off the desk. I flinched back, and curled inwards on myself, hoping that if I could make myself small enough, that maybe…

“ ~~ _ **I am such a fool for hoping that you could be…**_~~ ” He sat in the chair and put his face in his hands, the hole in one of his hands more pronounced than it had been before. It was eye catching, and in a dark, foreboding sort of way. It was a testement of how far he would go to achieve his goals. I shivered, the cold was finally getting to me, and I wished that I had more than this flimsey hospital gown.

Actually, I wasn’t even sure if it was a hospital gown. It looked more like a pillowcase that he had cut to me.

I blinked at him slowly. The memory of the night I had… died. There was something I wasn’t remembering. I blinked once more, slightly quicker this time, and my eyes widened.

Undertale.

I was-

oh.

It had been years. It was a wonder I could even recal the memory. Or, at least, it felt like years. Time was hard to tell, down here, especially since I never needed to know the time. Since he thought that I…

I pulled my knees up closer to me, and I looked at the blank metal plating screwed into my hands. I was the only other skeleton other than this one.

And if memory serves me right, then I’m in undertale.

Or a version of it.

I closed my eyes and tiped foreward, head light and cold from the drain of magic and lack of food.

* * *

Days, weeks, months, possibly years went by, and the experiments continued, the poking, the prodding, the- the fighting.

The fighting had been a new addition some time ago once I had finally summoned the courage to summon an attack, hitting the lazers and the door out of sheer frustration. I had paced back and forth, glaring at the door as  _something_  had built up in my chest and eventually,  _pop,_ a tiny bone had flown towards the door, not even hitting it as the lazers had shown exactly why they were there and what they did.

Gaster had been watching.

I wanted to scream.

Gaster dragged me out of my cell by my arm, and I ignored the empty, hungry feeling where my stomach should have been. I wanted to snap at him.

I frowned and glared at the one scientist we passed, their own look a guilty and submissive one. Fucking pathetic. I huffed, and glanced into another lab room as we passed it. It felt as if time slowed down as I got my first look at him. All too soon, I lost sight of him as Gaster dragged me into another “training” room. I wanted to yank my arm away from him and run back into the incubation room.

“ ~~ _ **Begin.**_~~ ” Gaster looked at me expectantly, expecting me to fall into my routine stance in an attempt to fight him. No doubt he found my attempts on his life more akin to a child harmlessly playing a game.

“ ~~ _ **Your arrogance and apathy will be your downfall.**_~~ ” I hissed at him, speaking for the first time, before flinging yet another useless attack at him. His eyes widened, and he dodged, albit slower to react than previous sessions.

“ ~~ _ **Oh? How interesting…**_~~ ” he muttered to himself, looking at me curiously, obviously not taking my words seriously. My frown deepened, but I didn’t expect anything less.

A bone came out of nowhere, smacking me into the wall behind me. I didn’t regain conciousness until sometime later.

* * *

Day, weeks, months, years later, I did good on one of the more physical tests, and Gaster allowed me into the incubation room. I was finally allowed to meet him after who knows how long of just passing the open door, taunting me with his very presence, and every time, I had to force down the urge to run in and place my hand on the glass, to reach out to him.

But, he was no where near ready.

Papyrus, my Papyrus, was barely a little blob in the tank. Seeing him up close, I wondered how I had even seen him from the hallway. I took a step closer, and put my hand on the glass. My eyes itched, and in the relfection, I saw my eyelights slowly shifting into stars. They snapped back into the normal white dots as I realized that I would have to plan my escape plan to perfection if I wanted him to stay safe. I couldn’t risk him.

Gaster grabbed me by my shoulder and dragged me out. I kept my eyes on Papyrus for as long as I was able to, unwilling to leave him. I pulled away from Gaster and ran back into the room, if only to be with him for a few more seconds.

It wasn’t my best decision I’ve ever made.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days later I came back into conciousness in my cell, my body cracked and pulsing with pain. Big, pale blue tears welled up, and despite trying not to, I couldn’t help but break down.

Seconds minuts, hours later, I Checked myself, my stats had dropped a significant amount. I grimaced, and huddled into myself. My HoPe was barely at an acceptable level. If Gaster dragged me out to train… I wasn’t sure I would live if we trained at the usual pace. My thoughts strayed to Papyrus, barely formed and unable to survive out sight of the incubation tube.

I have to survive.

Hours, days, weeks, months later, Gaster had left me alone. I healed, and my HP stayed at a 5/5, lower than what it should be. I closed my eyes, going insane from the wait. Any minute now… any minute.

* * *

Time moved slower than the goop of void Gaster had managed to cut out.

I watched it as it ate the glass he had put it in, it was the first time he had let me into the lab while he was working, and dread curled and writhed inside my ribcage. I surpressed a shiver, the pillowcase not doing very much to keep me warm. The goop was now eating the table. Gaster shoved it back into the Void, and I didn’t want to know how he had picked it up without it eating him too. Silently, I wish that it had, but there were things I needed him for as I was still technically a child, and had no idea what would happen to Papyrus.

Rage burned at my soul. I seethed, and watched him move around the lab, almost elegantly, from the corner I was hiding in.

He moved towards me, obviously ready to test whatever he had been working on so diligently for the last… who knows how long he had been working on it. Mutting to himself, he, none too gently, lifted me up, setting me on the table and activated the magnets, pinning my hands down painfully. I hissed as he pulled out my soul, and injected it with something.

The pain was… indescribable.

Over the next few weeks, I slowly learned how to use the shortcuts, and Gaster found himself figuring out how to create something in order for me not to go anywhere.

* * *

Capital

New Home

 

Gaster fucked up.

Years after getting out, years after the two accidents that completely changed her life, she sat in her living room in the Capital, adjusting her armour, the fancy one, and fixed the straps on her boots. Years later, she had Papyrus, safe and sound, several people she trusted enough to look after him when he came home and she was still working in the Castle.

The door squeaked open, and she could see Papyrus’s tiny form in the reflection of the mirror.

“p-paps?” she turned and raised an eyebrow, it was still really early for him to be up, but it looked like he had been thinking pretty hard about something.

“Sans? Can I Ask You Something?”

she nodded, wondering why he looked so distressed.

“Can I Call You Mom? Because I Was Talking To MissesHenryAndIAskedHerWhatAMomWasAndAnd-! Well… your the closest thing to a mom, even though I know you aren’t but…” he squirmed, suddenly embarresed, and a bright orange blush lit his face up. Sans quietly chuckled and bent down to his level, cuping his face with her gloved hands.

“i would be absolutely honored.” she grinned brightly, and she knew in that moment, her eyelights were in the shape of stars. “n-now, are you ready to he-head to school?”

he threw his hands up in the air, cheering, “Yeah! Can- can we watch a movie tonight?”

“aft-after you finish-sh your homework.”

Gaster fucked up, but days, weeks, months, years later, Sans was healing.

“Hey, is it true you work with the Queen?”

And in the end, Sans got her wish. And damn, the dark, hideous joy she felt when she watched the void eat Gaster was satisfying.

“well, what do you think?”


End file.
